All The difference
by AddisonRae
Summary: Albus shows up at Hermione’s flat with an interesting offer. But one thing, or person, stands in her way. ONESHOT


**Author: **Addison

**Rating: **T-mild swearing

**Wordcount: **853

**Summary: **Albus shows up at Hermione's flat with an interesting offer. But one thing, or person, stands in her way.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. The end.

Sometimes I think this whole bloody world is out to get me.

Then I realize how utterly juvenile that thought can appear, and push it aside.

I still believe it, though.

In the name of all that is holy, _why_ did Albus Dumbledore show up at my door close to midnight on a rainy Sunday night, requesting that I accompany him to Hogwarts immediately?

Apparently to offer me a Lemon Drop.

Crazed man. Brilliant, but crazed.

Therefore, here I sit. In a cozy, if a bit eccentric circular room lit and heated by a warm roaring fire. Fawkes is perched regally atop his cage behind Albus' desk. It must be far from a burning day, as his plumage is glowing bright and gloriously crimson.

"No, Albus, I do not want a lemon drop." I snap tapping my bunny-slipper clad left food impatiently.

"Ah, well then, onto business." He twinkled.

My glare deepened.

Barmy old codger.

"Miss Granger, it appears we are in need of a Defense Professor, once again."

"Albus, why on earth am I sitting in this office instead of the Boy Who Bloody Lived?" I grumble.

"Because, Hermione, Harry is just that. A boy. He would be no better at teaching than any fifth year, and would no doubt encourage the student's misbehavior rather than impairing it." Albus said genially.

"With all do respect, Sir, I really don't think that teaching is my cup of tea."

"Oh, would you like some tea?" Albus gestured to the silver set at the corner of his cluttered desk.

"No, Albus, you are avoiding my point."

"Miss Granger, I believe you are in fact perfect for this position, but I would not have called you away from your research if Severus had not specifically suggested you for the job." Albus twinkled.

"Snape? He suggested me?" my tone was casual, but everything in my appearance had to scream otherwise.

"Oh, yes, Hermione. He gave you the highest recommendation of all of the staff."

_Damn._

"Very well, Albus, I will consider your offer." I answered, rising to leave.

"Very good, Hermione. I'll see you on August first."

"August?" I questioned, agitated at being pulled away from my research sooner than expected.

"Yes, the staff returns from their holiday a month early in order to create lesson plans and organize timetables."

"I see." I paused at the door. "Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Is he…?"

"You know, Severus often finds this the perfect time of night to roam the castle. I must say that I have never shared his joy in the night patrol, but he seems to enjoy it thoroughly-" at this, I let out a derisive snort "- In fact on most Sunday nights he can be found in the Astronomy Tower. Even during holidays! Really, sometimes I wonder if he ever sleeps. Well, goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Albus." I answered, as I began my long trek to the Astronomy Tower.

It was cold outside, and as I was still clad in only a T-shirt, pajama shorts, and bunny slippers, I quickly transfigured the shirt into a fur-lined coat. If I was going to grace Severus Aurellan Snape with my presence, I was damn well going to look dignified.

I pushed open the Tower door and Snape turned to face me.

"Miss Granger, "he greeted, looking me up and down, "long night?"

I looked downwards, following his gaze, and saw two pink bunnies peeking from the hem of my transfigured robe.

_Damn. So much for dignified._

"Tell me, Severus, when you were offered the position of Potions Master, did Albus grace your doorstep close to midnight or did you receive a letter like most occupations provide?" I answered, leaning my elbows against the wall of the Tower in a replica of his stance, looking outwards over the smooth, glittering surface of the lake.

"I was offered the position when I came to Albus after a Revel," he answered quietly.

"Forgive me, I knew that."

I'm so bloody stupid.

"Forgiven. I am pleased someone can forget it." his answer was not bitter, merely thoughtful.

"Severus, you don't have to let the mistakes of your past live your life." I said boldly, not looking at him, but still examining the crystalline waters, "I believe you have far over paid your debt to society."

"I am not sure a debt such as mine can ever be repaid, Miss Granger."

"Hermione." I urge him; he looks at me for the first time, curiousness glittering in his eyes. It is not often I have been greeted with any emotion outside of utter loathing. In fact, those eyes at all in near five years had not surveyed me.

"Hermione." he agreed.

In the dark night, a pact had been formed. A truce of sorts, perhaps. The Dark One had found a confidant. One he could come to in a time of need without knowing that he was bound to serve, bound to risk his life because of foolish mistakes of youth.

I have no doubt Severus would risk his life for me.

However, he would do it by choice.

And that makes all the difference.


End file.
